Smoking
by Phephe
Summary: This story is basically Kai and Tyson are already in a relationship, it’s kind of a follow on from first love. Kai is packing to go over to Tyson’s as he’s having a party, as he thinks of having something missing, he remembers the day he started smoking.


A.N. I felt like writing and the one particular thing I struggle with is thinking of a title lol, anyway I was smoking when I wrote the story and this is how it came about hope you enjoy.

Anyway this story is basically Kai and Tyson are already in a relationship, it's kind of a follow on from first love. Kai is packing to go over to Tyson's as he's having a party, as he thinks of having something missing, he remembers the day he started smoking.

Kai is getting ready for a trip to see the gang, he had missed them over chirstmas and new years, now he had been invited to a party Tyson was having. He'd found everything he'd need, so why did he feel he'd forgotten something. What was it he was forgetting, why did he feel so empty? Kai went into the kitchen, still musing it over in his head. He opened the cupboard door and took out a packet of fags, he had already packed a good amounght to take with him, so what was he forgetting. He opened the packet and took out a fag, lighting it up while he went to the fridge, he opened the door and looked at it's contents. 'A can of Strongbow perhaps' Kai though to himself 'Nah, a can of coke will do' he took a can out of the fridge and headed to the living room swetching on the T.V searching the channels. He took a drag of his fag and a sip of his coke. He held the fag in front of him mussing over why he had started smoking. 'I don't even like it half the time so why do I continue to smoke it?' he took another drag of the fag, he would never waste or stump a fag, it was wrong in his mind, he'd lit it now he had to finish it. He put his arm down and stared at it again.

Backflash

"I'll walk you to the bus station" Kai insisted as he looked at Tyson. They were down by the river with the gang, Tyson had just decided he wanted to go home, as he couldn't be asked to hang around.

"Yea ok thanks." Tyson replied, he wasn't too happy and he didn't want to be around too many people. So the two said their goodbyes to the group.

"Are you coming back Kai?" called Tala

"Yea course I am. I'm just walking Tyson to the bus station, I won't be long." Kai knew he would be long however, after all it was at least another 20 minutes till the bus arived.

So the two teens headed off, Kai wanted to hold his Tyson's hand but he knew that Tyson wasn't feeling so brilliant so didn't bother. They arrived at the station and sat on the concrete floor. Tyson put his arm around Kai and they sat there waiting for the bus to arrived. Kai felt comfortable he had his Tyson there with him and he was cuddled up to him.

Suddenly Tyson randomly placed his rolely in front of Kai's lips. Kai gave him a questioningy look, then looked at the fag again. Shurgging his shoulder he took a drag of the cancerous stick, coughing after. Tyson started laughing at him.

"What's so funny?" Kai asked "I don't smoke how am I supposed to know how to do it!" He blushed slightly and looked away, Tyson continued smoking, then placed it in front of Kai again.

"Breath it in, after you've taken a drag" he explained. Kai was unsure of ecactly what he meant, buyt took another drag, coughin slightly afterwards. Tyson laughed again as Kai glared at him, then Tyson's bus arrived. Kai said his goodbye's.

Tyson had left and Kai was on his way back to the other. When he found them he told Tala what had happened about the fag. Tala thenj, for some reason, insisted on teaching Kai how to drag a fag properly and that's when Kai knew what to do.

Present

Kai smiled to himself, he had started smoking because he'd been in love with Tyson at the time, he still did today that would never change, but hsi love had expanded to adifferent level. He took the last drag and stumped his fad, he'd started smoking because he'd fallen in love, smoking - the one thing he never thought he'd do, falling in love - something he never thought he would ever feel. He laughed to himself as he thought, two things he's thought he'd never do, and one caused the other.

He walked upstairs and climbed in the shower he wanted to look his best for the guy's especially Tyson.

When he climbed out of the shower, someone knocked awt this door, he pulled a towel around his waist and headed to the front door to see what the rucuss was. Kai's servant had let the person, in but who was it?

"Kai!" a familiar voice called "I'm glad to see you too, and hell I missed you as well, but I didn't expect you to greet me like that!" Kai looked confused at Tyson who was smiling widely, he looked down at himself and realised at the shock of seeing Tyson he had dropped his towel. Kai was frozen to the spot as a slight blush entered his cheeks. "Blushing goes with you eyes you know. It looks so cute." Tyson walked towards Kai pushing him towards his bedroom. "We'll have just a quicky before we have to catch the flight back to mine, my grandad's picking us up."

"What are you doing here?" Kai asked

"Oh so you havn't lost the ability to talk, I did wonder" Tyson smirked "I thought I'd keep yo company on the flight, plus it gives us a bit of alone time together, we probably won't get any latter." Kai laughed to himself.

Kai got changed and the two boys were now in a car on the way to the air port. Kai chuckled to himself as he looked at Tyson.

"What?" Tyson asked confussed.

"I now realise what I felt was missing"

"And what was that?"

"You!" Kai laughed and Tyson shook his head as he pulled out a fag and lit it. Kai laughted again.

"What now?" Tyson asked insistantly

"Oh nothing" Kai replied "Just a fond memory that led to a bad habbit" Kai laughed to himself and the two caught their flight. Tyson confussed and baffled the whole time.

A.N So what did you think? Be truthful now, I want to know how to improve my writing as it is, I keep getting lots of hits, but I don't seem to get many reviews, please review it's really great to get one and I enjoy it so much.

Phephe xxx


End file.
